headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Hero Squad Show: Deadly Is the Black Widow's Bite!
"Deadly Is the Black Widow's Bite!" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the animated children's television series ''The Super Hero Squad Show''. It was directed by Michael Gerard and Mitch Schauer. The teleplay was written by Charlotte Fullerton and Eugene Son. It first aired on Cartoon Network on October 31st, 2009. Plot Black Widow joins the Super Hero Squad and shows that she can hold her ground against Abomination, MODOK, and Screaming Mimi. Unbeknownst to them, she is really Mystique in disguise sent by Doctor Doom to steal the Infinity Fractals. When Mystique (alongside Abomination, Klaw, MODOK, and Toad) nearly gets the Infinity Fractals held at the Vault, the Super Hero Squad get an unlikely assistance from S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Songbird, who had been undercover as Screaming Mimi all along. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Super Hero Squad Show: Volume One DVD collection. * Director Michael Gerard is credited as Michael R. Gerard in this episode. * Voice actor Charles Adler is credited as Charlie Adler in this episode. * Voice actor David Boat is credited as Dave Boat in this episode. * Featured villains in this episode include Doctor Doom, M.O.D.O.K., and the Abomination. * Actress Lena Headey, who provides the voice for Black Widow in this episode, is also known for playing the villain Ma-Ma in the film Dredd and Sarah Connor on the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Allusions * The Black Widow is the code name for Russian super-agent Natasha Romanoff. She was introduced as a KGB spy in ''Tales of Suspense'' #52 in April, 1964. This is her first appearance on Super Hero Squad Show. * Thor makes reference to Odin in this episode. Odin Borson is the father of Thor and the All-Father of the realm of Asgard. Quotes * Captain America: She checks out. Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow. Freelance agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. We've worked with her before. * Iron Man: Welcome aboard. Russian, huh? * Black Widow: Yes, darling. * Iron Man: Can you do me a favor and say "moose and squirrel"? * Black Widow: No. .... * Thor: Oh, by Odin's smelly sweat socks! .... * Mystique: For the record, I love Italian food. * Iron Man: Too bad. All you're going to get is jailhouse spaghetti. .... * M.O.D.O.K.: Now Squaddies, say good night. * Abomination: Psst. It's daytime. .... * M.O.D.O.K.: You know, Screaming - can I call you Screaming? I heard from a friend of a friend of a cousin of a friend that Iron Man once said your voice reminds him of fingernails on a chalkboard over a loudspeaker during a train wreck. Iron Man said that, can you believe it? See also External Links * * * * "Deadly Is the Black Widow's Bite!" at the SHSS Wiki * "Deadly Is the Black Widow's Bite!" at the Marvel Animated Wiki Category:2009/Episodes Category:October, 2009/Episodes